Trust & Betrayal: Inmortal
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: Garfield siempre supo que su compañera y mejor amiga, aunque ella nunca lo admitiera, Rachel era un poco rara... Vale, que era rarísima, pero de ahí que fuera un criatura sobrenatural había un trecho bastante largo. Pero no lo suficiente.


**Hola, débiles mortales. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Como ya podrán suponer, he regresado de la muerte y, prepárense, porque vengo con un montón de ideas increíbles que no sabrán a cual amar más y ¡estallaran!... ok, esa última parte probablemente no, pero ustedes me entienden.**

 **En fin, este fic ya lo tenía escrito, pero… Dios, me duele decirlo, arreglaron mi computador y como consecuencia –sinceramente no sé porque– han borrado la carpeta donde se hallaban los ocho maravillosos capítulos. ¡¿Por qué mundo cruel?!**

 **Sin más, empecemos.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni los Jóvenes Titanes, ni la adaptación rara de Hush, Hush me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y no gano nada (en serio, nada, la internet está cara) con esto. Sólo sus hermosos reviews.**_

 **Prólogo**

 **Valle del Lorien, Francia, 1588**

La lluvia repiqueteaba con violenta fuerza contra el camino embarrado, en el que se empezaban a formar charcos marrones gracias a los huecos poco profundos que dejaban las ruedas de las carretas. El viento silbaba de manera casi diabólica y agitaba impetuoso cuanto árbol hubiera en su camino, estuvo a punto de volarle el sombrero a William, que conducía con sorprendente calma, producto de la experiencia. El camino que se extendía frente a él desembocaba en una oscuridad tan densa como la misma noche y las sombras consumían gran parte de la vía, haciendo imposible el saber que le esperaba más adelante, sin embargo no se preocupaba. No hasta que los caballos pararon de improviso, a pocos metros de la boca negra que amenazaba con tragarlos.

William frunció el ceño ante la actitud de los animales y, poco a poco, fue soltando las riendas para bajarse del carruaje. Aunque estos estaban quietos, William podía sentirlos inquietos, temerosos y le intrigaba el porqué. Se posicionó a lado de uno, el mayor, para luego posar su mano sobre el pelaje empapado. Su piel estaba helada, de una manera anormal, podía jurar que sentía el frio emanando desde el interior de los huesos y un escalofrío le sacudió la espalda. Giró con lentitud, encaminándose hacia donde la primera sombra se dibujaba sobre el barro. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar el horizonte a través del torrente de agua y, por un segundo, vislumbró una figura menuda oculta en la negritud, pero cuando volvió a enfocarla ya no había nada, decidió darle la razón a la paranoia, aunque un impulso de curiosidad le latía en el pecho. Cuando estaba a punto de agitar las riendas, la intriga pudo con él.

Volvió al lugar anterior, atreviéndose a dar un paso más en las tenebrosas sombras y otro, y otro y otro, hasta que halló a una mujer pequeña, que no debía rebasar el metro sesentaicinco, cubierta por la oscuridad que parecía adherírsele a la piel. El corazón le dio un salto dentro del pecho. William tragó duro, acercándose a la muchacha cuyo rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por la mata de cabello negro que se resbalaba empapado sobre la piel, y a pesar de eso podían distinguirse sus ojos brillando como los de un gato en la noche. Quedo impactado pues nunca había visto ojos de ese color tan… peculiar, repentinamente todas las historias de brujas que su madre le contó invadieron sus pensamientos y avivaron sus miedos. Su piel pálida refulgía de forma sobrenatural con la debilísima luz de luna, confiriéndole un aspecto sobrecogedor. Los vellos de la nuca se erizaron.

-¿Quién eres? –pese a que los dientes castañeaban, William logró articular las palabras.

Ella sonrió a medias, mostrando los dientes blancos y perfectos.

-La hija del diablo.

Instantáneamente William llevó la mano a la cintura del pantalón y apretó el puñal con fuerza, retrocediendo un poco.

-Bien… ¿Q-que quieres? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más fuerza.

-A Margarita. Margarita Kovar –respondió ella, alzando los hombros con indiferencia aunque su voz logró hacerlo temblar.

-¿Para que la quieres?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –William no era tonto y detecto el toque altanero detrás de sus monótonas palabras, así que asió más el puñal.

Él se apretó el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmar sus nervios, su repentina ira y ordenó con voz suave pero firme y dura:

-Muévete. Necesito pasar.

El largo pelo negro se agitó pesadamente cuando la chica negó.

-Muévete –insistió tensando el cuerpo.

-No. Quiero verla –dijo, clavando los ojos en los suyos.

William sintió algo ligero recorrerle la nuca, de arriba abajo constantemente como si una araña se pasease por su cuello. La rabia que se acumulaba en sus músculos magros parecía ser suficiente como para matarla, pero no sintió capaz de hacerlo. No cuando había otra salida. Bufando, dio la vuelta y se dirigió de mala gana al carruaje.

Margarita Kovar giró la cabeza bruscamente apenas oyó el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, posó sus impresionantes ojos azules en el criado y ladeó la cabeza, esperando a que hablara.

A él le tomó unos segundos formular las palabras.

-Una muchacha desea verla, señorita.

-No quiero verla. Dile que se vaya –respondió cortante, volviendo la mirada al frente.

-Lo lamento, señorita, pero me temo que eso no será posible. Declaró firmemente que no se moverá hasta verle –replicó William mientras secaba inútilmente el agua de su rostro.

-Te dije que no me interesa, William. No me importa quién sea ni lo que desee.

-Entonces, ¿Qué desea que haga?

-Muévela, no me importa cómo –bufó ella.

-¿y si ella no quiere moverse? –bajo la mirada temerosamente.

Margarita elevó el mentón y la vista, como si estuviese pensando, permaneció en silencio un minuto, luego volvió a mirarlo, mojándose los labios antes de hablar.

-Mátala.

La sangre en sus venas se heló al notar la simpleza y la frialdad con la que le ordenó la señorita, sin embargo se tragó sus dudas y asintió con firmeza. William cerró la puerta, luego se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la muchacha que seguía de pie bajo la lluvia inclemente, aparentando que el agua no le afectaba. Cuando llegó hasta ella, invadiendo deliberadamente su espacio personal, tomó una respiración profunda para soltar:

-La señorita Kovar no quiere verte. Lárgate –exigió, haciendo lo imposible para controlar el temblor de sus músculos.

-No.

-Por favor –esta vez William suavizó la voz de tal modo que parecía casi suplicante –Vete.

Pero la chica volvió a negar y él no tuvo más opción que complacer a su señorita.

-Que Dios me perdone.

En un rápido movimiento desenfundó el puñal, lanzándolo con torpeza pero increíble fuerza hacia su cara, cerrando los ojos para no ver el brutal corte que pronto lo surcaría.

Nada de esto sucedió, en cambio sintió que el cuerpo entero se paralizaba, la carne tensándose de una forma dolorosa que él no había conocido nunca y, en menos de un segundo, sus pulmones expulsaron todo el aire y William se desplomó sin vida ni alma bajo la lluvia.

Media hora después, Margarita azotó su tacón contra el suelo de madera, se había aburrido de tanto esperar. Resopló furiosa, alzando graciosamente un mechón de pelo dorado que había caído sobre su frente y abandonó el carruaje de un salto. Hundiendo los tacones en la tierra húmeda y pegajosa, avanzó casi a zancadas hacia la oscuridad impresionante frente a ella. Cuando hubo caminado unos dos metros, divisó la figura de la impertinente. Su corazón latió lleno de rubia. Avanzó con más desespero hasta detenerse frente a la muchachita esa y la atravesó con los ojos rebosantes de fuego, luego buscó a su cochero pues no le veía por ningún lado.

Soltó un grito escandaloso al descubrirlo muerto en el suelo embarrado, a los pies de la mujer, con los ojos verdes abiertos y helados, una mueca de horror desfigurado en su rostro majo.

-¡Maldita! –alzó la mirada. La cara roja por la ira que se filtraba en sus venas -¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡Lárgate ya mismo!

La aludida se limitó a esbozar una mueca semejante a una sonrisa de medio lado, cuando pronuncio su nombre con voz gélida pero aterradoramente suave.

-Margarita Kovar.

-Esa soy yo. ¿Y tú?, ¿Quién eres?

-No es importante –contestó sin mover un músculo de la cara.

-¿Para qué me quieres? –dijo Margarita con tono tenso.

-Te necesito.

Sin más preámbulos, la muchacha dio un paso hacia ella. Margarita retrocedió por puro instinto.

-Vuelvo a preguntártelo: ¿Qué quieres? –su cuerpo se puso rígido y su corazón empezó a bombear rápida y peligrosamente.

-Ya te lo dije. A ti –respondió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Margarita tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló lentamente por la boca.

-¿Por qué?

-Aún no lo sabes, ¿verdad? –un tono burlón pudo apreciarse en su voz –Eres una bastarda –escupió ella con desdén.

-¡Retracte! –La ofensa golpeó el centro de su pecho, sacándole el aire –Soy Margarita Kovar. Hija del Duque de Langeais. Todo esto le pertenece a él y por consiguiente, me pertenece a mí.

-Tú padre no es el duque de nada. Sólo es un fraude, igual que tú –refutó la chica, acercándose tanto que ella podía ver las gotas de lluvia recorriendo velozmente su cara.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que lo es. Pero tú, tú eres especial. Y yo te necesito –contestó, apuntándole con un dedo.

-¿Cómo dices? –Margarita frunció el ceño en confusión.

-Sos Nefilim.

-¿Qué?

-Nefilim –repitió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros con normalidad –Tu padre fue un ángel que cayó del cielo. Sos medio ángel, medio mortal.

Nefilim, Margarita saboreó la palabra en su boca, sin llegar a pronunciarla y de repente la voz de su institutriz invadió su mente, sacando a luz recuerdos que creía enterrados. Le oyó de nuevo, contándole la historia de inmensos y poderosos seres, productos de la unión de un ángel rebelde con una mortal, Del baño que dejaban aquellos seres a su paso, de cómo despreciaban todo lo bueno, de su dolor al ser poseídos por las criaturas divinas que les habían engendrado. Del odio que les profesaban. Una llama de orgullo se encendió en el fondo de su pecho, mezclado con el miedo que le brindaba la revelación.

-…Soy Nefilim –pronunció insegura, tanteando el terreno.

La muchacha asintió ligeramente.

-Necesito tus servicios. El Jesvhán se aproxima –aunque sonaba a petición, trastornado en el fondo era una orden.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? –Margarita espetó, dando el paso que había retrocedido.

Por primera vez, la chica apartó la mirada y la enfocó en las huellas de los caballos que empezaban a desvanecerse, pero no como signo de arrepentimiento o vergüenza, sino que dejaba a traslucir condescendencia, como si le explicara algo a una niñita. El hecho sólo termino de enfurecer a Margarita.

-Tu ama –soltó con una risita silbándole entre los dientes.

Margarita se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa grotesca y despreciable que le pugnaba en la garganta. De alguna forma se las arregló para deslizarla hacia abajo, a donde sea que hubiera salido y afirmo claramente:

-Tú no eres mi ama.

-Tienes razón –le concedió ella. Margarita sintió el estómago temblar en anticipación –Todavía no lo soy. Necesito que hagas un juramento. Arrodíllate.

Esta vez la risa sí escapo de su boca y se entremezcló con los truenos que partían la noche.

-Yo no voy a jurarte nada.

-Créeme, lo harás.

Antes de que pudiera replicar nada, una fuerza invisible le golpeó los muslos por detrás y cayó sobre sus rodillas, que se salpicaron de barro. Los músculos se le constriñeron en un raro e increíblemente doloroso apretón que casi le provoca gritar. Enterró las uñas en sus piernas, en un intento por contener el dolor que le invadía los huesos a niveles más allá de lo soportable.

-Jura –le exigió la muchacha, acercándose tanto que Margarita podía oler el pasto mojado en su aliento, seguir el camino de las traslúcidas gotas de agua por su rostro sucio y ver un destello de diversión en el fondo de los ojos.

A pesar de que Margarita se ordenó a si misma escupirle en la cara, los músculos de su lengua la contradijeron y en su lugar, terminó con un amasijo de saliva escurriéndose perezosamente por su barbilla, su interior encendido de rabia. Entonces la chica afiló la mirada y la tierra pareció partirse debajo de ella, quebrándose en miles de fragmentos, los cuales despedían chispas de oro y escarlata a su alrededor. Hacía calor como el infierno. Fue ahí cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer, pese a que le hiciera doblegarse de asco hasta el vómito sabía que no quedaba más opción. Ya estaba hecho, juraría lo que tuviera que jurar, pero en su fuero interno no dejará de predicar su odio eterno y sus intenciones de venganza.

-Está bien. Voy a jurar –las palabras le escocían en la lengua, con gusto de hiel.

-Adelante. –le respondió, señalándole con la barbilla.

-Desde hoy en adelante, soy tu esclava y tú, mi señora. Juró estar siempre disponible para tu servicio y serte leal hasta la muerte, ama mía –Margarita sintió el estómago revuelto, obligándose a bajar la cabeza.

-Bien.

De un momento a otro el infierno bajo ella se detuvo y la tierra volvió a la normalidad. La tensión de su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta recuperar el control sobre él, y se puso de pie lentamente, mientras la muchacha daba la vuelta, alejándose con parsimonia.

-¡Espera un momento! –gritó Margarita, haciéndose oír a través de la lluvia –Si voy a serte de ayuda, por lo menos dime que servicio voy a prestar.

Como única respuesta, la chica ofreció una risa mezquina que retumbó en lo más profundo de sus oídos, enredándose con el repiquetear de la lluvia sobre el camino.

Antes de que desapareciera por completo en la oscuridad, Margarita alcanzó a divisar dos cicatrices en su espalda, que se extendían desde los omoplatos hasta alcanzar los riñones, dándole una curiosa forma de V invertida, por debajo de la tela sucia y fina de la camisa que se pegaba a su piel húmeda.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí todo, débiles mortales, si quieren dejarme una felicitación o un tomatazo, lo que sea de su preferencia ya saben dónde va….**

 **Para los que son nuevos, debajo de todo esta cháchara hay una hermosísima y sensual cajita que dice "review".**


End file.
